Magnet 360's new member
by destiny-rebellion
Summary: One shot about what happens at that outside of the school gig Marshall was organising in Hemishperes


A/N- OK I know I just started another fic, but this idea popped into my head and seeing as Hemisphere's is my favorite episode I wanted to do it. Enjoy!

"Corrine are you ready?" Josie asked as she grabbed her bag off her bed

"Huh?…oh yeah" Corrine replied, ending her daydream and adjusting to reality once more.

"Cool, Lucas and Vaughn are meeting us downstairs. Lucas said Marshall was really excited before he left, with their new lead singer and all" Josie said as she slided on her shoes and beckoned Corrine towards the door.

"Yeah well it's his first outside of the school gig, I'm excited too" Corrine laughed as she checked her appearance one last time.

"Of course _you _are" Josie teased, closing and locking their door as Corrine exited

"What's that meant to mean?" Corrine looked unconvincingly puzzled

"Oh you know what it means" Josie giggled and skipped down the stairs.

---

"This is it?" Lucas asked as he exited the limo that Victor Pearson had kindly let them borrow

"Yep, it's like the only place in town that is decent for concerts" Josie replied, passing him

"You'd know, you're here nearly every night," Corrine laughed as the headed inside.

The venue was an under18 club, on the second story of a proper bar. There was a door leading off the street to a staircase. Upstairs the crowd was decent, a lot of students from Blake Holsey. They were all centered around a stage right up the front, there was a bar to the left and run down tables to the right, doors leading to the large balcony overlooking the park next door were wide open.

"Hello boys and girls!" Came a voice from up the front, a man in his mid-20s was onstage with a microphone in hand.

"I know you're all pumped to see Old School 101 tonight!" There were huge cheers from the crowd

"But first, the opening act is a local teenage band, please welcome Magnet 360!" he yelled over more cheers from the audience.

The band took the stage, Jarrod was wearing a Ramones t-shirt and Will had a singlet with a NOFX symbol printed on the front. Marshall was wearing black from head to toe.

'A lot like the other Marshall' Corrine thought, referring to the Marshall she had met through the mirror only one week earlier. But not many had their eyes on the boys, in the exact center of the stage stood a blonde girl who looked about their age, yet not familiar. She was wearing a mini-skirt, a ripped t-shirt and had thick, black eye makeup yet somehow still looked beautiful.

"How you all doing tonight" she asked rhetorically

"I'm Elle, this is Will, Marshall and Jarrod and we are Magnet 360, enjoy" and they launched into their first song.

---

Corrine had to admit, Elle could sing but halfway into the set she just couldn't handle watching Marshall almost drooling on his keyboard watching her. So she told Josie she needed some water but instead headed outside to get some air. There were still people hanging around on the balcony, she went to sit down on the nearby bench. As she sat there she leant her head back and rested it on the wall, closing her eyes and trying to block out the sound of Elle's singing. After 10 minutes of sitting there, she heard Elle say goodbye and announcing the headliner. Everyone who was still outside then went in. Corrine sat there in solitude not sure why she was actually there in the first place.

"What're you doing out here?" came a voice from behind, Marshall was standing there, now with a jacket on. "Were we that awful?" he laughed and sat next to her.

Corrine laughed and turned away "No I only missed the last couple of songs" "I needed air" she added in explanation.

"Good to know we didn't suck, we weren't really sure about Elle" Marshall said slowly

"Why not, she's amazing" Corrine said, turning back to him "Where did you find her?"

"School" Marshall replied

"Really, I've never seen her before"

"Yeah that's because she doesn't usually dress like that, she's Eleanor, Eleanor Hardy" Marshall laughed

"Eleanor Hardy?" Corrine exclaimed "But she's as shy as a mouse, I didn't even recognize her, when did she come out of her shell?"

"It's just something about performing I guess- she's been taking drama lessons since she was little"

Corrine nodded and then laughed "Good for her"

"Yeah" Marshall smiled "There's been something about you this past week, ever since you told me you didn't want to audition you've been more…I dunno…different"

"Do you like different?" Corrine said softly, turning to look him in the eye

"I've always liked you, but yeah different is very interesting, even mysterious" he said mischievously "And mystery is very sexy" he added even more mischievously.

Corrine blushed "Come on, let's dance" she said standing up

"Out here?" Marshall asked

"Sure" Corrine replied grabbing his hands. She pulled him into a slow-dance position.

"It's rock music" Marshall laughed

"So" Corrine giggled. And there they danced, Marshall resting his head on hers, dancing in the moonlight.

Even though the fast paced music was blasting loudly from inside, the only thing both of them could here was the beating of each other's hearts.

A/N- Ok not a very angsty ending but I wanted it to fit in between 'Hemispheres' and 'Allure'. Plz Review and check out my other new fic- Camping and Kisses.


End file.
